Story of Us: Luna And Neville Fan Fic
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Basically using the song Story of Us by Taylor Swift with my favorite couple
1. Chapter 1: I Used To Think One Day

**Chapter 1: I Used To Think One Day We'd Tell The Story of Us**

It was After the Battle at Hogwarts. Voldemort just died and things were crazy. Luna Lovegood just came back from checking on the Thestrals. She was worried about her dad, and well Thestrals always cheered her up. She hugged them and then went off towards Hogwarts.

Luna took a deep breath and open the doors to the great hall. She realized her clothes were bloody, that she was wearing the same clothes from when she left Bill Weasley's Cottage. She muttered a random spell and she was good as new.

She went to the Great Hall, the bodies were gone and people were eating and what not. She sat down somewhere. She didn't see her friends.

She didn't realize she was sitting next to Harry who looked like he wanted to leave.

Luna yelled something, and Harry disappeared everyone shrugged and went back to do whatever they were doing. Luna ate some pudding, she wasn't really that hungry. She decided to get some air.

She walked out of the Great Hall was about to go outside when a voice stopped her.

"Luna wait up" said Neville his voice, echoed through Hogwarts. Luna turned around a bite her lip. This was most likely about earlier.

_-Flashback-_

_Luna ducked and jump from another spell and fired another one at the death eater, and then sending another spell at a spider. The battle was well at the peak. So many people and screams were terrifying._

_Luna didn't see a deatheater raised his wand and fire a spell at Luna._

_Luna felt someone grabbed her and push her down. She looked to see Neville now pulling her up._

_"You okay" he asked, he seemed worried to Luna. Why was he worried? Oh right he is a friend._

_"I'm fine, you okay" she asked._

_"Luna er, I have to tell you something" said Neville as we duck from another spell. We put up shielding charms around us._

_"Is this really a great time, you can tell me later" Luna said shooting a spell again at death eater._

_Neville well didn't the unthinkable. He kissed Luna right there, in the middle of the battle._

_It lasted for a bit but then they remembered and both jumped about blushing._

_-Flashback ended-_

"Is this about earlier" asked Luna getting straight to the point.

Neville nodded and looked nervous.

"Um if you don't like me, I get it, nobody wants to be in ." Luna was cut off by Neville kissing her again.

"Why would you think that, I love you Luna" he said with a smile.

"I Love you too" said Luna kissing Neville back, glad she can finally say it.

They didn't realize that their friends (Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were watching, and giving each other highfives).


	2. Chapter 2: How We Met

**Chapter 2: How We Met And The Sparks Flew Instantly**

"Bye Daddy, I love you" said Luna hugging her father once again.

Her did gave Luna a big hug and kissed her forehead.

"Be Careful of the Nargles" said her father.

Luna nodded and got on the train to find her empty compartment. She didn't have friends really and she was okay with it. It was only her 4th year at Hogwarts. She was use to the fact that people wouldn't open their eyes to see that the nargles and other creatures exist.

She sighed as she open the quibbler, doing a crossword.

A few minutes later and 10 words finished, there was a knock at the door. Luna looked up to see Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

She almost sighed as Ginny called her Looney in front of Neville who seemed to Luna like a Brave person.

"I'm Nobody" he replied after Luna asked who he was. She already knew of course.

"No you're not" said Ginny frowning. Luna frowned also, she felt like Neville would change in the future, that this year he would do something brave. Luna seemed to be always right about some things. She hoped she was right about this.

Luna went back to her writing; most likely they would think she's crazy just like everyone else. But she felt something with Neville a strange spark and she didn't even know him. It was so weird.

Ginny looked between Luna and Neville, and had a weird expression on her face I had feeling she was going to talk to her about this. She felt like she was going to blush so she kept her put the quibbler to her face. She was sometimes good at hiding stuff well her emotions which reminded her to look up a charm to keep the others from stealing her stuff.

Ginny and Harry shared look and smiled.

Luna skipped down the hall. She was bored and was now looking for nargles. She heard a groan and people laughing. One voice she caught out of the laugher was non other than Draco Malfoy.

Luna knew he was a bully. He would most likely pick on Neville. Luna waiting till the Slytherins walked away and said a spell quietly that hit them. All three of them froze in place. Luna helped Neville out who awoke from being hit with Stupfey.

"Thanks" muttered Neville.

'Are you Okay' asked Luna worried of course.

"Just them why won't they leave me alone, why can't I fight back" said Neville with a sigh.

"You're stronger them Neville, you got put into Gryffindor for a reason, don't worry, it's going to take a little bit but I think you're going to do something amazing" said Luna giving him a smile.

"Thanks Luna" he said blushing which made Luna smile again.

"If you want me too, we can meet before you know what starts and practice spells" asked Luna hoping he would say yes.

Luna took his hand and head to the Room of Requirement.

Neville couldn't help but blush.


	3. Chapter 3: People Would Say They're The

Chapter 3: People Would Say They're The Lucky Ones

Harry watched as Neville looked at Luna who was reading the quibbler again. They were waiting in the room of requirement for everyone else. As soon as Neville looked away, Luna looked at him. They didn't notice when they would look at each other or that the fact that Harry saw this happen.

The look on their faces was the way Ginny looked at him, well when she liked him. Did she still like him? Why did he care? Harry went back to thought of Neville and Luna.

It was about as obvious as Hermione and Ron being in love. It was right there in front of their faces and they didn't even know.

Harry wanted to do something, make them see. Has he really been this blind to it? Harry sighed and saw Ginny come in.

Ginny walked into the room of requirement. Harry was looking at a book. She spot her friend Luna sitting alone reading the quibbler. She made her way to her friend and sat down.

"Hey Luna" she said seeing Luna putting the quibbler down.

"Hello Ginny Weasley' said Luna in her dreamy voice. She thought she saw Luna look at Neville who was starting at a picture.

"What are you looking at' asked Ginny smirking.

Luna looked at Ginny her grey misty eyes wide eyed.

"Nothing just thinking about different spells" muttered Luna.

Ginny raised her eyebrow, she recognize that look on Luna's face, it was the same look she knew she had when she saw Harry but she moved on.

Now thinking of it, Luna would be good for Neville. She could see them as a couple. It was meant to be well she could see it was meet to be. She knew Luna wound't go for it, and Neville wasn't even going to try. They were both looking at each other.

She look at Harry who was glancing at Luna and Neville also. He could see it too. It was more obvious then Hermione and Ron getting together some day. Ginny smirked as she said she had to ask Harry a question.

Luna didn't reply most likely to busy with the stolen glances at Neville.

Hermione and Ron walked it, first thing they notice besides that they were earlier was Neville and Luna sitting a few feet apart.

Both looking at each other the away, and clearly smiling.

Both joined Ginny and Harry who were looking at the two (Neville and Luna).

"It's so obvious why don't they just snog already" muttered Ron who then got hit on the back of the head by Hermione.

"Neville has low self-esteem and Luna most likely doesn't know which is weird because she's really good at noticing things" said Ginny quietly enough for the golden trio to hear.

"So what do we do' asked Harry.

"We don't do anything, if we force them, they will freak out, and it won't help I guess we have to wait" said Hermione, glaring at Ron and Harry to make sure they heard her.

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I bet Ten Galleons that they will get together in two years" muttered Ron.

"I say one" mutter Ginnny.

Hermione agreed with Ginny and Harry with Ron.

I guess they would have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4: I Used To Know My Spot

_**Chapter 4: I Used To Know My Spot Was Next To You**_

_**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat**_

Luna walked to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny invited her. Luna really didn't want to go. One because He would be there.

The first guy she was in love with and he didn't talk to her. To busy talking to Hannah Abbot. How did this happen? They were in love right?

I walked up to the common room door.

"Password" said the Fat Lady. The the passlady saw who she is.

"Oh Come in dear never mind that" said the Fat Lady and open the door to the common room. The voices and the music filled the air.

Ginny Weasley came out, smiling, in a pretty dress holding glass of butterbeer.

"Luna you made it come on" said Ginny grabbing her arm.

Luna sighed she didn't even know why she came. She had to work on the Quibbler, her dad was in St. Mungo's (just Live Neville's Parent's) living Luna to look after the Quibbler. Ginny dragged Luna to the couch were Harry, Ron and Hermione were.

"Luna you made it" said Hermione jumping up in front of her.

Luna was going to sit down. She didn't look around knowing she would look at Neville.

She saw Neville before she came by the couch setting next to Hannah laughing about something. Luna used to sit by him laughing, she look down at that memory, she still loved him. But nobody would want to be friends with Looney Lovegood.

Luna stood there awkwardly, she wanted to leave and fast.

"Yeah" she said quietly

" GO NEVILLE" yelled Seamus.

We all turn around to Neville kissing Hannah, or was it the other way around.

Luna felt like my heart was going to break.

She didn't say anything, She just ran as fast as I could.

"Luna" shouted Neville but Luna didn't slow down. She ran up to the highest tower and sat down.

"Stupid Luna" she muttered as she cried.

She had a feeling this would happen. She just didn't want to happen. She was in Love with him was he really in love with her? Was it a Joke?

She was use to cruel jokes. She would get some less and less. Most of her stuff stays in her dorm. Nobody wants to be friends with Looney Lovegood.

It broke her heart…seeing Neville kiss Hannah.

She heard a noise come out behind her. It wasn't Neville it was Ginny.

"Hey Luna, are you okay" asked Ginny sitting by her.

Luna looked up tears down her face.

"I can't blame the nargles on this one, I love him and it hurts so much" said Luna sobbing.

Ginny frown at her hurting friend, she heard Neville calling for Luna saying something about he was still in love with Luna. Ginny was also confuse.

Ginny sat there with Luna, until she was done crying. Harry turned up and carried Luna to the Hospital Wing.

The Next day Luna got dressed and got her stuff, went through her classes but didn't talk to anyone. It was dinner now she was avoiding everyone really. Usually she saw with the Gryffindors.

Luna followed a few Ravenclaws into the Great Hall. She looked at Gryffindor Table and Saw Neville chatting with Seamus laughing about something.

He didn't care about her. Luna sat down at the Ravenclaw table her back against Gryffindor and stabbed at her pudding.

She felt stares at her back most likely Ginny and the Trio. She couldn't eat so she went to her favorite room in all of Hogwarts.

The Room of Requirement, Luna got up from her table, grabbing apple and took off. She couldn't even be in the same room as him.

Luna raced up the stairs, got to the 7th floor.

_I need a place for me to hide, and be alone. I need a place for me to hide, and be alone._

A Door appeared and Luna open the door and ran to the nearest couch and cried.


	5. Chapter 5: 'Cause Lately I Don't Even

**Chapter 5: 'Cause Lately I Don't Even Know What Page You're On**

Luna walked through the halls of Hogwarts still avoiding everyone still of course. Neville acted like nothing happen between Him and Hannah and kept on asking Luna what as wrong. Luna said nothing just made some random excuse and left. 0

He's also asked his friends what wrong and they wouldn't tell him either. Of course they tried to talk to her but she just couldn't. Everything was confusing and hurtful. It was her 7th and final year at Hogwarts and well she needed to be studying.

So Luna grabbed her books and headed to Room of Requirement studying and thinking about things. Maybe it was mistake maybe she was forever going to be Looney Lovegood to Neville.

He confused her, it's like he didn't remember anything and well it hurt Luna. At least he could tell her he's sorry or something but no. This is why Luna didn't want to have boyfriend it was so confusing. Wait boyfriend? They kissed once! Luna open a book hoping that the thought of Neville will go away.

She wished she could just day dream again about Nargles and Such. Yes she had the Quibbler now that her Dad was gone. Maybe she should leave and find the creatures like her dad did from time to time. She wanted to become a naturalist at least that's what she wanted to be.

Her thoughts went back to Neville. She groaned as she put a pillow from a chair and screamed into it. Why was everything confusing?

She heard a noise and dropped the pillow turn around to Ginny and Hermione (with hands on their hips) and their boyfriends who looked concerned.

"Luna why have you been avoiding us" asked Ginny

"Because….you all seemed to be infected with Wrackspurts" Luna said with fake dreamy look.

'Luna for once this is not about Wrackspurts this is between you and Neville" said Hermione.

"I know which is why I'm avoiding him also" Luna muttered look down.

"Neville is in the greenhouse confused, won't tell him because you need to talk" said Harry, Ron nodded agreeing with them.

"I don't want to talk to him what am I suppose to say, Neville love you and when you kissed Hannah it was like a part of me died and I will never be the same" Luna said with a sigh. She put her head in her hands to keep from freaking out or crying.

"You Love him' said Ginny in shock.

"Yes I do, but he clearly doesn't love me, or like me for that matter, To him I will always be Looney Lovegood" Luna said sitting on a window sit, she put her arms around her knees and looked outside.

"I just want to be a lone" she said her voice cracking.

She heard her friends sigh and leave the room living Luna in her thoughts not about Nargles no about the boy she loved.

Luna walked out of the Castle glad that it was Saturday, and all her homework was done and in her bag she decided to talk walk to the Black Lake. She sat on the tree (not the willow of course) and stayed there.

She heard about people talking looked down of the Tree to see Hannah smiling at Neville and kissing him again.

Luna got down from the tree and ran back to the castle crying.

"Luna wait I'm sorry" yelled Neville, but Luna ran.


	6. Chapter 6: Oh, A Simple Complication

_**Chapter 6: Oh, a simple complication Miscommunications lead to fallout**_

'"Luna please wait' yelled Neville . She turn around faced him, arms crossed which she rarely did. Luna gave him the best glare she could without.

Neville did look sorry, it made Luna want to say she was not mad but she had to stand her ground.

"I'm really not in the mood right now" said Luna tears coming down her face.

"Luna It didn't mean anything" said Neville taking about the Kiss with Hannah..Luna closed her eyes, thinking he meant her.

"Really this didn't mean anything, was I just Looney Lovegood to you" asked Luna tears running down her face. Neville looked at her wide eyed.

Luna wanted to run again but she was sick of running away from her problems. Luna turned around and looked at Neville.

"Maybe you did love me but you have Hannah now, and I wish you the best of luck" said Luna with sad look on her face.

Neville watched Luna walk away all his Gryffindor Courage gone.

"But I'm still in love with you" he muttered watching Luna retreat down the hallway and Turing left.

He was telling the truth he was still in love with Luna, and it was confusing on why she was mad at him. Neville sat down and thought about what Luna said.

_His mind went back to what happpen with Hannah. _  
_They where having a party and reminder of Dumbledore's Army and many others where invited to the Party. _  
_Neville was waiting for Luna to show up, he wanted to ask Luna something when Hannah sat down next to him. _  
_He didn't really notice Hannah flirting with him. She never flirt with him. Hannah made him stand up again Neville was Lost in his own dream world. _  
_He heard Luna's voice that woke him from his day dream. They haven't talked much _  
_Hannah was talking to him, she said something funny so Neville faked a laugh. Looking at Luna, she looked like she didn't want to be there. Neville wanted to talk to her but Hannah grabbed his hand. _  
_Then kissed Neville, and hearing Seamus yeling something. _  
_He then saw Luna running out of the room. He gave Hannah a dirty look and went to go after Luna but the time he got through the door, Luna was gone, most likely heading. _  
_Ginny told him she would go talked to Luna and left. _  
_"You Okay Mate" asked Ron, when Neville sat down at the couch. _  
_"Hannah kissed me" he said like he was in shock. _  
_"Way to go mate" said Ron clapping him on the back. _  
_"No it was wrong" said Neville in the daze. _  
_"Wrong" said Neville looking at him as if he was crazy. _  
_I love Luna, not Hannah I dont even know Hannah really I love Luna he thought but didn't say it aloud. _  
_"You are so tactless, Neville loves Luna why did you let Hannah kiss you" asked Hermione giving him a glare. Her hands were at her hips. _  
_Neville pulled out his hands in defense. _  
_"I didn't Mean too, It just happen, I have to talk to Luna" he said getting up. _  
_"Talk to her tomorrow okay, shes most likely would hex you" said Hermione walking away. _  
_Neville nodded and decided to go up stairs._

-  
_Neville was dragged by Hannah. _  
_"Hannah were just friends okay" said Neville trying to make Hannah understand._  
_"But you were so brave out there,and so strong, you're a hero" said Hannah batting her eye lashes and giggled. _  
_Neville backed away didn't notice that Luna was in the tree above them. _  
_Hannah kissed him again. _  
_He pushed Her off as he saw Luna jump down from the tree and run away. _  
_"Stay away from me" he said at Hannah and ran after Luna._

Neville groaned at his unlucky life. It was his fault.


	7. Chapter 7: So Many Things That I Wish

_Chapter 7: So Many Things That I Wish You Knew_

_So many walls up, I can't break through_

Luna sat there it was at night and she couldn't get to sleep. The memories of her and Neville invaded her mind at every chance. Or it seemed like it. Luna blame the nargles of course but it seemed to be not their fault.

Yes Luna still loved him, but she wanted him to be happy. So Maybe he didn't like her. Luna thought that was true but it was hard to see him with someone else. She was going to have to be a Gryffindor and suck it up and move on. Well not move on but focus on the Quibbler and school.

The Walls were up she knew that. Well at least around her she use to put it up after the walls went down with Neville and now they were up again. It made her want to scream.

"Luna what are you doing here, out here alone" asked a voice.

Luna looked up to George Weasley, why was he here? Luna didn't know of course.

"I needed to think" she muttered.

"You look like you need sleep" he said sitting down next to her.

" I can't sleep, what are you doing at Hogwarts" asked Luna.

"Bill and Fleur had there first child" he said, he seemed to be happy.

"Is It a girl" asked Luna in her not so dreamy voice sounded almost normal. George didn't like that. Sure wasn't best friends with Luna but she seemed to cheer everyone up. She was one of the strongest people George knew.

"How do you know"asked George sounding surprise.

"The Nargles of course" she said with sad smile.

"Luna what happpen, you seemed so happy before coming to Hogwarts" asked George.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were hiding listening to Georges Conversation. They wanted to help their friend of course.

"It's confusing, have you ever loved someone so much, but then something happens and you use to be together but he doesn't..he kissed someone else, he says he's sorry, I told him to move on, but I still love him" she gasped. She didn't know why she told George but maybe he could help.

The others looked at each other, they needed the story of how in this actually happened. Hopefully Luna would tell George maybe that would help them help Neville and Luna.

"That's Complicated" he muttered.

Luna nodded at George, holding the quibbler in her hand.

"Then its my last year I have to focus on my studies and write articles... and inside I want to scream because I just want to break the stupid walls we put up between us" she cried.

George felt awkward and rubbed Luna's backed.

"You feel better getting that out" he asked hoping she did.

Luna nodded so George got up and left. He went straight up to the others, they started to walk away.

"How is she" asked Ginny.

"Something happen between them and its getting Luna stressed out, shes not the same dreamy Luna, and she still loves them" George whispered just in case Luna was behind them or something.

"Well we know Neville still loves her, we have to think of something" said Harry.

"Not you're plans"sighed Ginny.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"When have your plans actually work" said Hermione.

Harry smiled, and looked at the others.

"Well lets get them together shall we" grinned Ginny.

George smiled at his friends and sister and went back upstairs to floo home.

He still love her. He and Luna both couldn't sleep at night. The walls were built only they can take them down.


	8. Chapter 8: Now I'm Standing Alone

_**Chapter 8: Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room**_  
_**And we're not speaking**_

Luna walked into the Library they had free time and she used this for studying. It was one of her favorite places. It was busy with all 7th years. She spotted a open spot but it had Neville at the table by Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

Neville looked at Luna, and Luna looked at Neville. They healed eyed contact for a little bit then both looked away.

Luna looked for the a far away table safe from anyone. There was one table her favorite really. It was hidden from few so nobody would be there. Luna took her set.

Maybe I should go talk to him she thought sadly as she put her books down and pulled out empty parchment.

Luna didn't know what she would say anyways and not like they wanted to talk to each other. She never thought this would happen between them but it did.

_**And I'm dying to know, is it killing you**_  
_**Like it's killing me**_

Neville looked to where Luna sat down. She was now writing on parchment her eyes didn't held the same spark,she didn't look the same and he felt like he was the one who did that to her. He should of told her the truth the honest truth about them. He wanted her to be his girlfriend.

But now he had to screw that up and now he had to do something but he never had a girlfriend before how in Merlin pants was this going to work between them.

It was killing Neville, right now he wanted to run and gave Luna a kiss and tell her that he loved her forever and for always but there was that stupid wall that was put up and it was his fault.

He wondered if she felt the same?

_**I don't know what to say since a twist of fate**_  
_**When it all broke down**_

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny looked between their friends. The sad looks both on Luna's and Nevilles faces. They both look like they need to sleep and look like they had a good cry.

They also knew that because of what happen both Luna's and Nevilles bravery went down a hole lot and most likely were afraid to trust each other, mostly on Luna's part. They wished they could get their friends to see that they were made for each other.

They didn't like to see their friends go through this. Both of them suffered a losses in their families. (Neville's parents being in St. Mungos and of course Lunas's).

They wanted their friends back to same old Luna and Neville. They miss when they would all hang out together and everything seemed okay. When they would laugh and smile. It was nice to see their friends happy.

You couldn't really be happy with the war going on. Now that the war was done, everyone could get back to their life's or rebuilt it. Luna and Neville had each other and they were hoping that they would never end.

They felt like they had to do something.

Luna's Pov.

If He only knew that I still loved him. That I didn't want this to end but I guess he was happy with Hannah. Or Maybe he wasn't. Why int he nargles was this so confusing?

I wish my mom was here. Most mothers give their daughters advice on this stuff.

I look down to my parchment to see tears. I closed my eyes. Please don't cry she thought. I want to go through at least one day with out crying please.

Neville's Pov.

I looked down at my half written Transfiguration Essay. I needed to focus. I want to get through this and then many become a Professor or something. But I can't stop thinking about Luna.

It was hard he wanted to say he was sorry Heck he would say sorry every time he saw her. He would go with her and go find nargles if only he could be with her again.

_**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now**_

The Stuff of Luna and Neville looked like it was going down hill and fast. If they would both see what's it doing to both of them. Maybe it would work. But Who Knows, I guess You have to wait.

_**Next Chapter**_


	9. Chapter 9: How'd We End Up This Way?

**Chapter 9: How'd We End Up This Way?**

Luna sat their in the great hall. The Ravenclaw table was well packed. She was hungry and well she sat at the closer to the doors area. Most of the 7th yeas sit here. She looked up to Neville sitting few sits away from her, looking down.

They haven't talked for a week and she messed him she had to admit. She saw her friends Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron walk in. They looked at Her then at Neville.

Luna let them go by Neville, he was there friend first it was okay with her she guessed she was used to the fact of being alone. She ate some pudding and look down. She tried to look like she was okay that it was just a normal day at Hogwarts but she knew it wasn't

Neville looked at Luna, it was killing him not to talk to her. It bugged him greatly but a week? He missed Luna talking to him about nargles, or the way she laughed at jokes. Luna always made him smile and he missed that. He nervously pulled at his Cardigan.

**See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy**

He couldn't even work in Herbology which was weird for him. He poked at his food, not really hungry anymore. He decided to head to the Library to study again.

Luna went to the Library not seeing Neville leave she headed to the Library and sat down at a table.

They both not knowing it picked the same table not looking up both took out the books and wrote down something. Then at the same time they both looked up staring at each other. Luna was going to say something but Neville face got red and picked up his stuff and left.

Luna sat there and watched him left with a sigh. She got up for the moment as if to go after Neville and sat back down.

Neville ran out of the library and to the room of requirement a place for him to think.

**And you're doing your best to avoid me**

This was stupid thought Neville. The war ended and yet here he was running from his problems. He helped with Dumbledores Army and stood up to Voldemort where in the world was his Gryffindor Courage?

He sighed as he fell on the couch in the room. He missed it when things weren't complicated. Girl are complicated he thought. Nobody said it was going to be easy. He wanted his dad to be not out of it. To tell him what to do.

For the 100th Time in His Life he never felt so alone as he did that moment. He knew who he needed. He need Luna Lovegood.

Luna grabbed her bag and headed back to her dorm. Most likely her dormates were asleep and for that Luna was most grateful but she still missed her best friend, Neville.

She never felt alone when she was with him. They were perfect for each other or so she thought. Now she wasn't for sure but she missed Neville more then she could ever imagine.


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Starting to think

Chapter 10: **I'm Starting to think One day I'll tell the Story of Us**

"Okay we have to get them together, I'm sorry but we have too" hissed Harry who couldn't take it anymore.

"We can't do that" said Hermione who was clearly against the rule pacing back in forth. They were in the Room of Requirement.

"Its almost as bad as you too, I agree with Harry on this" said Ginny who seemd in to be in the middle.

"Fine" said both Herimone and Ron with a sigh. Its freaky how they said that at the real time.

"So how are we going to do this then" asked Ron, hoping that Harry didn't have a plan, seeing as non of his plans worked.

"Well we Ginny and me send a letter to Luna meeting at certain time and date here to have a girl night, then Harry and Ron tell Neville to meet them here at the same time. Then well we make it so they can't leave till they talk it out" said Ginny rubbing her hands together. The golden trio took a step away from Ginny.

"What" she said glaring at them.

"Nothing" all three said. The Hermione decide to come in.

"How About..."

Luna looked at her dress. Why in the world did she have to dress up in her in a dress she wore at the wedding of Fleur and Billy Weasley's. She really didn't know why but she did. She put on her orange flats look in mirror, smiled then shrug She skip to room of requirement.

**How I was losing my mind when I saw you here**

Neville wanted to why he was dress up in robes. It was Hogsmeade week and the guys wanted him to dress up and go to the room of requirement. Neville wondered why his friends were so strange but he decided to do what they said. His mind of course was thinking about Luna.

How he wanted to tell her so many things but tonight he was going to forget that, at least he wanted too.

He made it too the seventh floor and the door was open he walked in and it shut behind him, disappearing right away. Weird he thought, wonder where was his friends. He notice someone sitting on a blue chair starting at the fire place.

"Er Hello" he said nervously, at first he didn't recognize who ever it was, but as the person stood up and step into the light he saw that it was Luna Lovegood. She never looked so beautiful or amazing, he wanted to kiss her right now and not care that they were fighting.

"Neville" she gasped. They stood in silence starting at each other.

**But you held your pride like you should've held me.**

"You look amazing" he blurted out starting at Luna.

Luna blushed and admittedly scolded herself because of it.

"How are things with you and Hannah" asked Luna, who looked anywhere else but Neville. Sure she missed him but not matter how he tried to tell her, he was with Hannah. She felt like she should remind him of that.

On the other hand Neville was fighting back a grown.

"We are not together, and I don't know how she is" he reminded Luna, she was the guy for him. He loved her, why couldn't she see that?

**Oh, I'm scared to see the ending, Why are we pretending this is nothing?**

"For the love of Merlin just snog her" muttered Ron.

The Quartet was hiding behind a wall with a secret window to spy on the duo.

Hermione hit Ron in the back of his head and muttered something about "Tact".

"They are not like us, and this is not a muggle romance movie" hissed Hermione quietly at her boyfriend.

"Quite you too, or they will here us"whispered Ginny at the two. Harry rolled his eyes and looked back through the hidden Window that looked like Mirror on the side.

"This is not working, why isn't this working" sighed Harry.

"Because, maybe this will take its time, maybe its only in their hands, how they want to work this out" shurg Ron.

Ginny, Harry and Hermione started at Ron in shock.

Ron rolled his eyes, muttered something that they never let him have a smart moment, in return Herimone, Ginny and Harry. rolled their eyes

"Now their not speaking"hissed Hermione.

**I've never heard silence quite this loud.**

****They stopped talking and glance around.

"Um, I have Plants..to look at' Neville muttered. He was lying but couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I have Charms" said Luna, also lying.

Both hated silence and couldn't take anymore. Both being stubborn left.

Before leaving, Luna turn around.

"You guys can come out now" she yelled and disappeared out the door.

"We are so in trouble" said Ginny with a groan.


	11. Chapter 11: Again I'm Standing in Crowde

Chapter 11: Again I'm Standing in Crowded Room

**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking.**

October 1st: Room of Requirement: Dumbledore's Army Party

5:00 p.m. till Curfew

_You are all Invited at the Party of the Century _

_Refreshments, food and music will be there_

_Hope You Can Make It!_

Luna looked at the paper again and sighed. She was going to come, or else Ginny will drag her there, she hated dancing and really wasn't in the mood to see Hannah Abbot again. Also the fact that Neville was going to be there made her feel sick. She wished her mom was here, so she can talk to her. It seems that some daughters talk to mothers about this problems but she didn't have one. She felt a tear go down her cheek brushed it off. She looked in the mirror of the 7th year Girls Ravenclaw bathroom.

Her eyes were red, crying a lot. She muttered a smile ans she looked herself. She put her wand in her boots. Her conserve shoes were missing. She hurried to the Room of Requirement, but took her time. She was the last person to make it, she arrived exactly at 5:00 p.m.

Ginny raced up to her, gave her a hug.

"I thought I had to go and dragged you here" hissed Ginny quietly as music started to play.

"Sorry Ginny, but my shows went missing" shes said dreamily. Ginny huffed and went by her boyfriend.

Neville was the first person she saw he didn't notice Luna's gaze he was talking to Seamus about something. Luna sighed of course he would be here.

She went to go get so punch and sat down in a chair away from the others. She took out a piece of parchment and started to doddle wondering why she even came.

**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**

Neville watched Luna go sit down. She looked sad, like she had been crying but hide it well. Not many people would notice this but Neville did and he watched as Luna doddle away not paying any attention of what was going on.

"Mate, that's a lost cause" said Seamus, patting his back.

"Shes not a lost cause Seamus, shes Luna, the most amazing person in this world" said Neville sending a glare at his friends.

"Sorry Mate, why don't you tell her that" asked Seamus changing the subject.

"Each time I try...its like when I couldn't talk with out being a fool when I was younger" sighed Neville sitting down, putting his head down.

"Dude you killed Voldemort's snake, then you can tell her now go" Seamus said giving his friend a smile.

"But.."

"No puts mate now go" said Seamus, who left Neville who was now standing alone.

**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down**

When there's those moments when you think you are going to die so you blurt it out, not really thinking about it but its how you truly feel is much easier than saying it real face to face. Its like you have to say it but you can't because you're afraid. At that moment when you were afraid it seemed so easy to be in love, to feel something but at the end of the day you are afraid.

And that's how Neville felt, well close too. So much he could say about everything but he had no idea how to even start that. It was just complicated and confusing he just need to do something.

**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
**

Is this it, are they finally going to get over the stupid fighting thought Ginny as she watched Neville walk toward Luna.

For the Love of Merlin please let this happen thought Ron as he prayed that he would hear any more of Neville mopping about.


	12. Chapter 12: This is looking like

Chapter 12: This is looking like a contest

**Of who can act like they care less**

"Hello Luna" he said taking a sit by her. He felt extremely nervous, looked at his friend Seamus who gave him thumbs up and went back to talk to Lavender Brown.

"Hey Neville" she said in her dreamy voice. Luna didn't look up from her writing but knew that Neville was there. She wasn't really writing now just thinking. The word Neville appeared in heart and she erased it, before Neville couldn't even read it. She put her wand behind her ear and looked and Neville who was looking as if he wanted to say something.

Neville open his month then closed it. He from for a moment and look down.

"Has the Nargles got you're tongue" asked Luna peering at him.

"How can you do that" he blurted out, starting at Luna in shock.

Luna's face drop, of course just Neville to see that she was faking, she had too or she was going to fall apart.

**But I liked it better when you were on my side.**

"I miss you Neville, talking with out you know, before it was easy"spoke Luna softly with frown on her face. It changed to a faraway look.

"I wish we can start over"mumbled Neville but Luna didn't hear him.

Then for some reason Neville started to laugh. Luna looked at him wide eyed wondering why he was laughing.

Took a minute but Neville stop laughing, and smiled.

"Remember when we had to trick the Caretaker so Ginny could put Dumbledore Army on the Wall" he asked Luna, still smiling.

Luna frown then her eyes light up.

Luna smiled at Neville "I can't believe you got caught by him carrying Canary Creamsbut charm to look like sandwiches" smiled Luna.

"And then he ate them and Mrs. Norris started to chase him it was so funny" laughed Neville.

Picturing Mrs. Norris chasing the Caretaker as Canary made the both burst out laughing.

Some of their friends asked why they were laughing and soon the whole entire room was smiling and joking around.

It felt good to both Luna and Neville they felt as if nothing happen and they were themselves.

**The battle's in your hands now, But I would lay my armor down**

"That was great" grinned Neville. They spent half of the time talking.

"You're right we should talk" said Luna suddenly out of no where.

Neville nodded they left the room of requirement and they went up to the highest tower and looked out.

**If you said you'd rather love than fight.**

"Here's the deal Luna, I'm in love with you, not Hannah, not anybody else, you I'm in love with you" he said confident by each word.

He turn so he was facing Luna.

"I know we had are differences by Hannah was trying to get my attention and kissed my for no reason, I don't like her its always been you, I just didn't have the guts to tell you" he muttered.

"You don't care if you're in love with Loony Lovegood" asked Luna starting off into distance, glancing at the Full moon.

"Luna you're not like other girls, you're you and I don't care if people call me crazy because I like you for you and nothing in this world is going to change that. I know you need space and I hate fighting. So you can think it over, everything that I said but I miss you Luna I truly do" he kiss Luna on the head and walked off back to his dorm.

**So many things that you wished I knew.**

Neville layed on his bed. It was almost curfew and he heard his friends talking and coming up the stairs.

"Did you tell her"asked Seamus sitting on his bed, taking his shoes off.

Neville nodded but looked glum.

"Tell what who" asked Ron coming into his room with a smile on his face.

"I told Luna that I loved her" said Neville with a sigh.

"You what" said a very shocked Harry. Harry totally underestimated his friend here.

"I told Luna, I told her she can think about it" he said slowly. He got into a his bed.

Ron and Harry looked at him in shock. Neville shrugged his shoulders, already had his pj's on climbed into his bed with a sigh.

Now all I have to do is wait he thought before falling asleep.

Luna paced back and forth. She loved him, and she felt like he was telling her the truth but there was the stupid voice of reason saying he was lying. Everything was confusing, feelings were just..she blame the Nargles for that one.

She knew the clear chose but what if it was too late.

**But the story of us might be ending soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Now I'm Standing Alone

Chapter 13: Now I'm Standing Alone

** In A Crowded Room and We're Not Speaking,**

Luna Lovegood looked at the mirror standing in front of her. She had a decision. She thought about it for a while now all she had to do was act upon it. She put on her Radish earnings Her dress she wore at the Party that Harry took her was now a different color. Luna charmed it so the dress was red. She put on her green flats and smiled, Today was the day.

Neville Longbottom looked in the mirror. He was wearing a dress a nice red dress coat with black pants and black shoes. He really hope today was the day. If Luna wasn't going to do anything, then it was over.

Location: Room of Requirement

Why: Christmas Party (Before Break)

Who: Dumbledore's Army

Luna poured the punch into her cup. She has been busy and quite tired. She was working on Quibbler and she couldn't sleep because thinking about Neville. The crowd was huge, the others who were in the group came to Hogwarts. Everyone was laughing and having good time expect too people Neville and Luna.

Neville and Luna haven't talked sense that night. Neville wondered if she was too busy or didn't care.

**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,**

Okay just go up to him and tell him, its easy, thought Luna Lovegood seeing Neville talking to Harry Potter.

Neville talked to Harry about something when something caught his eye. He saw a girl with a stunning red dress and green flats, her hair was braid down her back, and that was when Neville realized that it was Luna Lovegood.

Meanwhile, Ginny ran up to her boyfriend giving him a kiss and whispered in his ear. He looked to where Ginny said and saw Neville and Luna about 10 feet from each other, but looking at each other.

"I think pretty soon if they don't something I will put them into a cupboard and locket till they fess up to each other" muttered Ginny.

"They will, just give them time" said Harry smiling.

**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now. And we're not speaking.**

Luna took a drinking of her punch and nearly spit it out. It was firewhiskey no doubt. She saw George putting a bottle in a bag. Luna rolled her eyes and put the drink down. She decided now as the time. She walked about to Neville.

"Hey Neville can we talk" she asked, in a not so dreamy voice. It was more serious thought Neville to himself as he followed Luna. They were still in the room but bit far away from the others. A Couch appeared and they sat down.

George walked up to Ginny and Harry, seeing Neville follow Luna.

"Is she going to confess already because its driving everyone crazy" asked George hoping that this would work.

"I hope so they almost as bad as Ron and Hermione" whispered Ginny. The Trio looked around for the two but couldn't find them.

"Most likely snogging" muttered Ginny and the other two rolled their eyes.

**And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah? ****I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,**

"I want to start over" Luna blurted out. She really did, it was killing her the past. She hated having bottle feelings and it was confusing.

"As Friends" said Neville Slowly.

**And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**

Luna shake her heard, then leaned closer to Neville.

" No Silly" she whispered.

She kissed him, for what seemed a long time. There was "Go Neville" and "About Time" along with whistle through out the Room of Requirement.

"As boyfriend and Girlfriend" whispered Luna.

Neville smiled at his old/new girlfriend and grinned.

Everything was brilliant at least to them.

Hannah Abbot marched out of the Room of Requirement in tears.

Neville was happy and it was with her it was with Luna.

Hannah decide that she would be happy for them. After the party she congratulate them, and said she was sorry for being an idiot.

They forgive her, and life went back to normal, as normal for witches and wizards.

**The end**.


End file.
